


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by excandescent



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excandescent/pseuds/excandescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Seo Hee creeps downstairs on Christmas Eve and sees something she shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellonyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellonyou/gifts).



> originally posted as _rocketsprout_

_Christmas Day_

Seven year old Seo Hee put down her spoon with a frown and looked across the table at the two men opposite. The shorter of her two daddies met her gaze and smiled at her, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Everything alright, baby? Do you want some toast instead?"

Seo Hee fidgeted in her chair and bit her lip, her frown deepening. Should she do this? Maybe it was a bad idea. But her daddies had always said it was best to be honest in all things and to speak up when you saw something wrong, so…

"Yun-appa, I have to tell you something. Last night, I came downstairs after you and Min-appa had gone bed and I saw…"

"Yes, baby?" Her daddy took another bite of his eggs and looked across the table at her other daddy with adoring eyes, mouthing an  _I love you_. Seo Hee wanted to cry. This was wrong. This shouldn't be happening!

" _Min-appa was kissing Santa Claus!_ "

Yun-appa's fork dropped onto his plate with a clatter and Min-appa choked on his coffee. Seo Hee burst into tears.

A chair scraped across the wooden floor and warm arms wrapped around her. Seo Hee fought them off, knocking away Min-appa and pushing off her chair to stand facing the two men. Min-appa's face was scrunched up and red. Yun-appa's empty hand was still half-raised to his mouth, even though lumps of fallen scrambled egg clung to his sweater and across the tablecloth.

"Why was he doing that, Yun-appa? Min-appa, why were you kissing Santa?" Her voice cracked as her frantic gaze flew from one shocked man to the other. "Why? You always said that kissing was something you only did with the really special person that you loved most in the whole world. Does that mean Min-appa loves Santa now instead of Yun-appa?"

Dawning horror filled her. "Are you going to get divorced? Because Daehyun's parents at school got divorced because they said they didn't love each other anymore and now he never sees his daddy or his sister and I don't want that to happen so please don't get divorced." Her voice trailed off into breathless sobs, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. Hoarsely, she begged again, "Why, appa?"

Min-appa moved first, grabbing Yun-appa's shoulder and pulling him forcefully into the kitchen.

She watched through the open door way as Min-appa dragged a hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up even more than usual. His frantic whispers reached her ears. "Yunho, you've got to tell her."

"What? No! Not yet, it'll spoil the magic of Christmas if she knows!"

Min-appa crossed his arms and glared. "So you'd prefer to have our daughter think that I've been cheating on you, instead? Is that it? A fantasy character who sneaks into the house and leaves behind presents is more important to you than our daughter's trust? Damnit, I knew I should never have let you fill her head with such nonsense in the first place." He sighed and dropped his arms, gesturing limply through the doorway towards her. "Look at her, Yunho. Do you want her to think her parents don't love each other any more?"

For a long moment they watched each other. Seo Hee's vision was still clouded, her palms damp as she twisted the hem of her pyjama top into contorted patterns. Yun-appa gave a heavy sigh and walked towards her, Min-appa following behind him. He went down onto one knee in front of her and pulled her forward into a hug.

"Seo Hee, sweetheart, thank you for telling me about this. I know--  _we_  know it must have been very hard for you to do, so for that we're very grateful. But there's nothing to be worried about here. Your daddies still love each other and we definitely aren't getting divorced."

"B-but what about last night? Why was Min-appa kissing Santa?"

Yun-appa staggered a bit as Min-appa aimed a kick at his hip. "Tell her, Yunho," he hissed loudly.

"That, well, that is… Changmin was kissing me." Yun-appa cheeks turned red.

This was all getting too confusing now. Min-appa had been kissing Santa but had been kissing Yun-appa instead? "But what about Santa?"

"Ssh, Changmin," Yun-appa said, turning just as Min-appa opened his mouth. He shut it again with a loud snap and glowered at the back of Yun-appa's head as he turned back to face Seo Hee. "There are a lot of children in the world and sometimes Santa has a lot of presents to deliver, so he asked me to help him out last night. Changmin was being naughty last night because he was out of bed and waiting for Santa to bring his presents." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "That means he doesn't get any presents this year."

Min-appa's cheeks flushed.

"So… Min-appa was kissing Yun-appa instead." Her Yun-appa nodded slowly, and over his shoulder she could see Min-appa's face turn even redder.

Huh. Well, that was better but-- "That's really gross."

Yun-appa threw his head back and laughed, that loud laugh Min-appa always complained was obnoxious but which still made his face turn horrible and lovey-dovey.

"And you and Min-appa aren't going to get divorced."

"Your daddy drives me up the wall sometimes--" Min-appa squawked a protest in the background "--but I still love him and we're not going to leave each other or you." Seo Hee sniffed and nodded, and then Min-appa was down in front of her too, his hand brushing back loose strands of her hair.

"So, baby, is everything all right now? No more tears, it ruins your beautiful face." Min-appa brushed dry thumbs across her cheeks and equally dry lips across her forehead. "Especially not at Christmas! No one should cry at Christmas, especially not little girls who still have their presents to open."

Seo Hee looked back into the living room, at the few scattered presents and shredded wrapping paper already bagged up by Min-appa ready for disposal. "But I opened them all."

"Not the ones at your grandparents," Min-appa replied gently. "All the presents  _we_  bought you are there instead. Santa wasn't feeling very generous this year," he said with a sideways glare at Yun-appa, who shrugged and grinned back crookedly. Min-appa turned back. "So how about you go get ready and we'll go visit Grandpa and Grandma Shim and you can have the rest of your presents, hmm?"

Yun-appa looped an arm around Min-appa and tugged him closer, his smile deepening even further.

"Okay then. You're not going to eat my breakfast, are you?"

Min-appa groaned and twitched as Yun-appa patted his butt. "That was only one time, Seo Hee, and I didn't know it was yours!" He twisted to glare at Yun-appa's head. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Never," Yun-appa agreed happily.

Seo Hee turned and raced back upstairs, getting dressed in record time and jumping the stairs two at a time back downstairs. She paused on the threshold to the dining room, peeking round the door frame. Yun-appa was back in his chair, and Min-appa sat in his lap, tugging a red santa hat onto his head.

"Well saved, Yunho, or should I say  _Santa_."

"I have a skill with words," Yun-appa replied shamelessly.

"Mm-hmm." Min-appa looped long arms around Yun-appa's shoulders and shifted closer. Seo Hee puffed out her cheeks. They were so lovey-dovey together, it was sickening. "So I don't get any presents this year, hm? But Santa-Yun I've been  _such_  a good boy this year. Surely I deserve--" Min-appa ducked his head and there was the smack of lips together, "--a little present?" 

Seo Hee wrinkled her nose.  _Gross_. Her daddies looked up as she entered the room, Min-appa's cheeks reddening almost comically as he hid his face against Yun-appa's shoulder with an embarrassed giggle. Seo Hee still couldn't understand why he acted embarrassed when they were like this  _all the time_.

Her cereal had gone soggy.

"Can we go and get my presents now?" she asked brightly, and Min-appa slid from his place on Yun-appa's legs, hustling them towards the front door and wrapping Seo Hee in a thick jacket and scarf - much to the amusement of Yun-appa, who questioned if they were detouring to Russia along the way. Russia must be very cold, Seo Hee thought as she tugged the scarf looser around her neck.

The world outside glittered with frost, the pavements quiet and empty of people except for the flicker of Christmas trees in their neighbours windows. Yun-appa locked up behind them, and pulled Min-appa close for a quick, but horribly noisy, kiss.

"How about when we get home we have an afternoon nap instead? Santa has a  _special present_  he thinks you'll like…"

Sometimes her daddies were just so  _weird_.


End file.
